Here and now
by chimika
Summary: I died. I died and left everything behind. And now I'm somewhere and someone else in a world full of mind controlled ninjas. Well let's see how this turns out. self-insert oc
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**chapter 1 **The beginning

* * *

**So I finely stared a fanfic! After reading so much self-insert I couldn't help myself to make on myself. I hope you like it and if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong!**

**'****_'_****_Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is al all part of a fairy tale.'' -Peter S. Beagle, The last unicorn_**

* * *

What is happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? Aright I wasn't the best child of the world. I wasn't bad no, but I wasn't the best of the best child. I never was that good at school. If there was a list of who was then I was somewhere in the middle. But I didn't skip. And didn't fight. Didn't blown. I wasn't popular. Had just enough friends to not be a un-popular (if that is even a word).

Most of the time I had one best friend where I played much more than other friends. Than I had three friends. And two real school friends. Despite that I hated school I was smart. No not school smart more think and strategic type.. I did read a lot of books. Like six per week. I liked to read a lot but only if I found it interesting. But that is now over I guess.

I can't say I love you to my annoying but loveably little sister. Never see the proud look of my mother when I do good at school. And her smile. Never see my father again. I didn't see him much anyway. Never seeing one of my best boy and girl friend fighting. While everybody knows that they love each other. O god I! Never going to have a child, what was my wish since I was a little girl. Never going to get married. Never.. O there are so many things that I never can do. Or is it could now?

I don't want to die! I don't want leave! Why is dead so unfair? I never can do the things I wanted to do in life! Why? If I wasn't half dead I would have cried. O god, why are you so cruel? I hate cars I always have. Ironic that I'm going to die form one. Something warm was one my neck… Pain. I'm going to die…

Most people die at old age others much too early. Tough a sickness, accident or old age. (In my case a car.) Everybody knows that. Because if your life you now that one day you die. It's a never ending circle. What happens after you die are many theories of. Some say that if you did good in life you are going to heaven. And if you did bad you go to hell. But that is just one explanation of what is going to happen after you die. In my case. I'm somewhere dark. I think I'm in a place where they decide where I must go. Because it was dark but comfortable. I couldn't move much. But that didn't bother me. I was warm. Most of the time I slept. Sometimes I hear weird noises. Like muffed voices. But it doesn't matter. I'm dead anyway.

What is happening? The place is falling apart! The gods or something made a decision then. Am I going to struggle? No. No ,that wouldn't do anything good.

I feel like I'm drifting away? I feel like I am in the water that is far too strong for me. And I'm out of my comfortable place. It's cold where I'm. Am I in hell than? I feel like crying or screaming. No I won't. I won't give hell that pleasure. 'Clap' Then I feel it a burning pain on my back. And I let a scream fall out of my mouth. Tears. My tears. I'm horrible. I can't even keep my promise to myself for a minute. Who did that to me? Who made me broke my promise? I open my eyes and see… Absolute noting. Well a few blurs of colours. Black, black, white, red, blue and that is it. The air. There is something in the air. Like there is something in the air what isn't supposed to be in it. The colours moved to fast to see more of it. But this time they talked. About me, I think. I hear someone cry. I was still crying. Damn this. Something moved to me. I was in something warm now. It feels like a blanked. And I'm placed in.. hands? But I'm far too large for that. I'm 17! I'm in arms of a women? They feel strange. She that holds me. No I don't want to be in her arms! But she feels… motherly? I try to move. I hear voices again. Something picks me up. I look up. A white blur with black. I can't see more than with the others. But this thing.. feels safe. It holds me differently than that other thing. But it is safe…. Protective. My eyelids feel heavy and before I now it I'm asleep.

I could feel again. Slowly came I back to the world. I open my eyes. I blink. I can still see nothing but a bit of colours all I have to say it is a bit clearer now. Now the panic is over. Where am I? I'm not in hell. It is to gentle for hell. So where am I? Let get the facts: I can't move so much as before. It is almost like.. I'm weaker? And in some way or another I can lie in other peoples arms. What isn't possible because I'm too large for that. Only babies can lie in other peoples arms.. Oh. Oh. _Oh._ I can't see clearly. I can't move properly. And I can lie in others peoples arms. Like a baby. Am I a baby? No of course not! I am a seventeen old girl. But… I died didn't I? Can it be that I'm regenerate? But.. that can't be! Why would I be saved form something like dead while million others die? But it is the only explanation. Argues my mind back. Alright calm down. So you are regenerate. So what? You are alive aren't you? Badum- Badum. Yes my heart beats. But still.. Where am I? What is my name (now)? Am I still a girl? I stopped. Well the person where I was lying in the arms of anyway. There was a person right in front of us who did a bow and said what words. Unfortunately for me, that person right in front of us stared talking with this person in lie in hands on. Hmm the on where I lie in the arms on is an female. Is she my mother then? That person rumbles a strange language. Wait.. did that person just say 'kawaii'? That means cute in Japanese. Am I in Japan then? A other female comes to us. How I know? She squeezes me in the cheek. I frown. She laughs. Damn this! This continues for a while and I pick words up like cute baby, congratulations and others. It isn't that hard if they say things and point my way. And most of the time I hear, Uwiha? I think that is my family name. Because people call the people I'm with that. I feel sleepy again. And so I sleep.

Months fly by. And slowly I can see better. I can see 50 cm clearly and for their, how further how blurred. Till the only thing I see is an bit of colours. I did figure out what my name is. Uwiha Satomi. Most of the time I sleep, eat, sleep again. And sometimes nii-san plays with me. Oka-san and Outou-san are good parents. But outuo-san is almost never there. Only if we have visitors. Witch in the beginning was most of the time. People dod on me and father talks with the people. I think I have a very big family because the people who visit most of the time have black eyes and black hair. I'm surprised that there are that many colours of black. Really if I wasn't born into this family and see it with my own eyes. Though there are some who have brown hair. But never another colour than black for their eyes. However there where two people who did have a other hair and eye colour..

**~Flashback~**

Oka-san is happier than normal. She hums a song while replacing my diaper. It is sad but truth. I can't control my body completely. But I do try to cry and scream as little as possible. Especially at night. I know how exhausted it is to be woken up in the middle of the night. With my little sister sister of before… Don't think about her! She isn't my sister anymore. I'm Uwiha Satomi now… ''Satomi..'' oka-san says. I look up. She looks at me with love and care. And picks me up. She talks to me. I understand noting but 'guests' that word drops often enough. I think there are going to come people again. But why is mother so happy then? She usually isn't when guests come. Then she acts well protective over me well smiling to people with well used manners. But I can feel it. Her 'aura' acts different. Guarded. The aura is something that is everywhere. In people. Plants. The air. Even in the house self. In the walls. The hall. And.. in myself. Yes in myself too. It feels like.. a warm blanked. But also like blood. Flowing though every cell in my body. But it comes from just below the heart. That is the source. ''Good morning Mikoto-san!'' That is my mother's name. But.. nobody really called her that. Only nii-san and father. So that voice has to be close to her. I don't have to wait long. Soon comes a women with blue eyes and.. fire red hair. At her side is a man also with blue eyes but they are as the sky. And his hair is like the sun. So blonde. Oka-san sets me down on the floor. The women and mother begin to talk. I roll my eyes. My mother laughs. The women blush and the man looks nervous. And I? I play with my toy like a little baby I'm. Then father came and the fun time is over.

~**flashback ends~**

Today was pretty much the same as always. Sleep, cry, sleep. Till the evening. Mother and father where away tonight. How I know? I woke up form something and saw father in the doorway and mother gave me a gentle smile and a kiss on my forehead and then they were gone. I cry and in no time at all comes nii-san. He picks me up with all the love and care a brother can have. He tries to shush me with words I barley understand. But that is not what silence me. It is his voice and eyes that are with full attention to me. It scares me. I wasn't popular at school not even at home. The only thing at home was a letter with my mother's handwriting. And money and forgotten sorrows. My sister was there but, she had her own life unlike me. I who was in love with Naruto and later Naruto shippuden and countless of other animes and mangas. My sad life that hadn't even been lived. But here in my new life there is nii-san, oka-san and even if he isn't here outou-san. And I'm loved. And it is amazing. Nii-san holds on to me. And I know that I'm well protected. Suddenly there is an aura in the air so evil and powerful. It chokes me. I there was a devil I imagine that it feels like this. I let a scream fall out of my lips. Nii-san tries to make me comfortable but this time it doesn't work. It is so big and I am so small. Much to soon finds my body it enough and I fall into darkness.

I woke up again. This time form something warm entering my very being. It feels like my aura but differed much more knowing what to do. What is it? Or is it who? The warm feeling stops. And I hear the voice of someone I don't know. Then I hear nii-san I don't have to feel it in his aura that he is relived, it is clearly in his voice. But why? I ask myself without realizing. It doesn't matter. That strange powerful aura is gone. So no more pain for me. I open my eyes. And I see someone I don't know. The person is a male with green eyes and simple bruin hair and she has something on her forehead. Something silver with a strange sign on it. No not strange. It is familiar.. From where.. From Naruto! But why would a male such as him wear something as a headband of Konoha? It doesn't make sense. I look at him again. He looks serious. Not acting serious. No. Really serious. Okay wait get the facts together! What do I know? I know that there was a powerful and evil aura and the pain of that aura was too much I so passed out as much as it pains me to think it is truth. I was with niai-san at that moment. What would I do if my sister was screaming so hard and only stopped because she was exhausted? If my parents weren't there with me I would go.. At the hospital. But at the hospital isn't someone with a Naruto headband. And no strange aura entering me. The male hands me over to nii-san. ''Arigatō shinobi-san" my brother says. My body tens. Shinobi? In other words ninja? As in Naruto? But that isn't possible! It has to be a mistake. But the male with a Naruto headband. The strange thing I call aura. Could it be that it is chakra? Can it be that I'm regenerate into Naruto. But that doesn't happen in real life only in story's. But I'm not alive anymore am I? I died and regenerate. Was it so surprising that I regenerate in one of my favourite anime? Maybe but at least I am still alive.

* * *

**So.. did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review!**

**-Yosshiko**


	2. Chapter 2 How it is

**Chapter 2 How it is**

* * *

**Thank you all who favorite or/and follows my story!**

**And I'm sorry for any spellings and grammar errors. I don't have beta reader as of jet so if you want to be my beta than leave a review.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Dreams**

**Dreams aren't what you leave behind when morning comes.**

**They are the stuff that fill your every living moment.**

**-David Cuschiieri**

* * *

It cost me three months to figure out that I'm Naruto. It cost me a year to figure out that I'm in the Uchiha clan. It wasn't that hard ones your **_outside_** your house. But I wasn't allowed to go outside (I couldn't walk. Nope not even close). My parents and brother did go outside the house, but they never take me with them (while if you don't count the time form hospital to home while most of the time I was sleeping). But when it finely happened..

**~flashback~**

It was a normal day. For this body anyway. I woke up felling hungry and I cried my mother came and soon I was feed. Then I fall asleep again. Next time I woke up I have to change well… my diaper. And now I'm with awake and bored out of my mind. There are lying some toys around me but.. I'm not a real baby. Or childish I never have been.

I could bite them. Yes, I have teeth and I'm one of the lucky babies who don't suffer from tooting when they come. Well that is what everyone things anyway. In the beginning it hurt like a bitch but I learnt to live with it. And when it was over I had perfect white (baby) tooth.

Jee! But I'm still bored. Maybe I could try that again? Well I can try.. I slowly roll myself into a meditation stand. What I mean with that is well, I can feel chakra but if I'm in mediation stand I can feel it further. Like way further. Then I can feel further than my home. I can feel moving chakras. And other homes and plants and much more. I try to feel as much and as far as I can. My high score is two homes from here. I try to feel who it is or what it is. I aren't in the medic-stand I only feel like as far as I can see which isn't far. Al I can do is train it whenever I can and slowly I get better. I have to concentrate to feel chakra at distend. I can't hear any sound or anything while I am in medic-stand. But this is the only thing I can do.

I could try to play with my chakra. But I don't think that is smart. Because if I do one little thing wrong in the wrong way I could lose my chakra forever. Like Rock lee. So I wait till I'm old enough. And have a sensei or someone with experience watching over me so that when I do something wrong they can tell me to stop.

Wait! Someone is coming to me. I quickly fall backwards so that I as a baby don't look suspicious, you know I don't want to be seen as a prodigy that is very would be very irritant. ''Satomi-chan'' my brother says with amusement. Jhee… I think from his angle it looks amusing.

Me

on my back while

trying to look at him.

''Ita'' I try to say his name but it doesn't work quite well. His name is I-ta-shi. And the Ita I get quite fine but shi not. My lips just cannot place it. It is unfamiliar for my lips. And properly for the lips of the body from before because it is Japanese.

My brothers eyes soften. Well at last he sees I try. ''Nee-chan we will be going to a friend of mine'' nii-san says. I never been outside before! But.. Nii-san picks me up. And caries me to well the door does my coat on which sadly, I can't do myself and a little baby hood. Because I don't have any hair jet and a baby is sick easily. That's is properly why I havened been out of the house before. Yes that is right my sister was quite sick when she was outside when she tried to follow me out of home.

I try to.. see that nii-san cares for me and that he doesn't leaves like everybody ells in my live. No don't think about that, that life is goon. My life is gone. And now I am here. Nii-san picks me up again and we go out of the door. The light is fell. So fell that I have to close my eyes for a second or two. Slowly I open my eyes again this time slowly so that my eyes can prepare for the fell lights. And slowly they do.

My eyes see the walls of my home and the door I or rather my brother and I in his arms walked out of. Nii-san isn't walking now though. I try to move to see his face. He is looking at me. With curiosity and well.. love. The curiosity properly because I try to move while usually I am still. The love is always in the eyes of my brother. No matter what I do when I do or if I don't do anything at all, in his eyes there is love directed at me. It is new. Weird. And unknown to me. And properly always will be. That does not mean that I don't want it. No. No I want it. I want it so badly. And I curse myself because I know what happens after. They leave me alone. Abounded. Blind. For everything. No that doesn't happened. Not now. Not in this life.

''Satomi-chan'' says nii-san. I look at him and then look around. We are at a street with homes much like my one only my home is a little bigger than the others. People like us walk around with mostly black hair and black hair. On the wall are fans white under and red above. The fan is everywhere. On cloths from the people the walls.. In my home is it too. The fan is familiar. But from what? What is it? The fan is everywhere so is it a symbol of something? That does make sense. But why is it on the cloths and walls? Wait before this life in history class, didn't they say that in the middle ages rich people had a symbol for the family? So this fan is the symbol for the family I am in. But that doesn't explain why it is so familiar.

Wait, I'm in Naruto so what in Naruto is with a fan? The Uchiha clan. Ohh. Yes of course. But then the family I'm in is the Uchiha. The names of my family are for my mother Mikoto my father Fugaku and my brother Itashi. No not Itashi but Itachi the murderer of this clan. The one who loved his brother and village so much that he would kill almost his entry clan for them. And that person is my brother.

**~flashback ends~**

Yes that was quite a shock to me. That I am in the uchiha clan but above all in the family where Sasuke should have lived. About Sasuke he doesn't life here. In his place I live as Satomi. I know because of his birthday on July 23. That day is my birthday. That day was weird because of the presents. I got rubber kunais, shurikun and two big stuffed shurikun. Other things too like dolls, cloths, fans (with uchiha clan symbol) and cloths. From my brother I got drawing pad and pencils. From my father a scroll which I can't read jet. And from my mother a stuffed animal (a cat).

I am home now and I start think about everything.

I don't know what I can do with the information that I have.

My clan plans to destroy the village that I live in.

My brother will kill my clan.

I well, the person who I was supposed to be, betrays his/mine village.

And so much more. I.. I can't mess with it. No I won't. I have done enough. I'm here well someone ells was supposed to be here, not me. I can't do anything that will/can change the plot. I can't do that. If I do that the condescension's would/will be too much. I can't do that. I can't.

I have to be careful. Really careful. I properly already changed things for me just being here as a girl. Here in this world boys are wanted. Certainly because my father is the clan head and I am born into his line of heir. I'm the second born but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am a girl and if you're a girl you been seen as a price trophy not as a human being. Not that being a boy is so much better in that way. Because if you're a boy you will be a shinobi no question asked.

But I'm a girl so I will be trained in being a lady so that later I can be a bride. It is the cold hard reality that I live in. I properly too be a kunoichi because I am born and life in a ninja clan. The Uchiha clan. Why couldn't I be born as Sakura? Than I could be a normal person instead of a kunoichi who has to kill people because that is your job. But it doesn't matter now. I'm here and I can't do anything about it than accept that I'm here.

How will my life be?

Full with dead, lies and training if I want to survive.

I want to survive don't I?

Yes. Yes I do.

I want to life to have children what in my life before I couldn't have. And if I have to be a kunoichi and kill, lie andbetray people than so be it. I will. And I will stand till I can't stand anymore. Train till I can't anymore. Kill if that is how I can survive. Lie if that is what I have to do. Because this is the ninja world. And the ninja world isn't far. Isn't right. But this is where I life now. And I be dammed if I die again.

I can't do anything now. No I have to wait. Otherwise I be seen as a prodigy. And that isn't pretty. My brother is just one example. But I can learn to write , talk and reed Japans. Yes that I do. I can hear most worlds now so if I try to say them then.. Then my parents and brother want to hear more. So they will.. help me, I think. And even if they don't I will try more. But I won't show everything to them. No that would be risky. Far too risky.

And I have to write everything I know about Naruto. Before I forget it. About people there personality, powers everything. And the timeline. I don't know how much of it is truth and because of that I can't trust it fully but.. It will give me some knowledge about what is to come.

Wait I can't walk jet! I can try to. I have to try. After all at my age is it normal to learn to walk. Some babies learn it even earlier! I have to try whenever I can. The same goes for my feeling chakra if I am right feeling/sensing chakra is a very good ambition to have. Alright I can do this. Then I try to speak and try to learn as much as possible about Japans. After that I have to learn how to read and write Japans.

But I have to be careful my brother, my father and properly my mother are all ninjas. And I live in a clan. And I'm second in heir to the Uchiha. Everything I do will be watched. And I can't do anything that will change the timeline. I can't befriend Naruto. Because Naruto understands many people because had a lonely childhood. Actually I have to avoid to get befriend with anyone. Because that would change the timeline to much. Sasuke after all was a child with no friends.

But that doesn't mean that I can't been seen as a friend to some people. Because being friends with clan people is a good idea. But I am not good enough to act around there parents. If I get caught.. The condescension's will be too large. So that is out. What can I be? I have to be something I can't stand out to much. Wait the clan wants me to be a lady. So I will be a lady. I will learn everything I can about being a lady. How to act. How to speak. It won't be too hard to learn because **_they_** want me to be a lady.

Alright I can do this.

I hope..

**My story is about Satomi. But who is she? What is her personality? In this chapter I tried to let her character show more. **

**Ohh and before you ask, no she won't be super powerful. But she will be as powerful as Sasuke. Because that is the person who Satomi should be.**

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**-Chimika**


	3. Chapter 3 Things in life

**Chapter 3 Things in life**

* * *

So here it is chapter 3!

I have thought long and hard about this one. In this chapter you see one of the many concessions that Satomi is a girl instead of a boy (Sasuke).

Hope you like it!

And thank you soooo much for the rewies, favourites and follows.

It makes me happy to see people like what I write.

**Anonymous3 (Guest)** : Thank you! You for your kind words. And as for you questions.. I will answer them in one of the chapters of this story J.

**warning: **I don't own Naruto or it's characters only Uchiha Satomi and other oc's.

* * *

It's life.

Just life.

That thing that goes on even if you're not there.

-hellyesdoctorquotes

* * *

**Hyuuga compound at the end December **

People born, people die. People are going to get killed. And sometimes a new life is brought into the world. So as in this home.

The screams of a women are heard. Nurses are standing around her trying to help her in any way they can.

There it is.

The head of the new born. And slowly she comes out.

White skin red with blood. Hands, feat, eyes everything is there.

She slowly opens her mound as if trying to test it. And lets out a loud scream. One of the nurses picks her up cleans her.

''Congratulations it is a girl!'' The nurse says.

And lays her into the arms of the mother who despaired needs to hold her.

A father who stands outside the door stands, now proud, with the mother staring at the little thing.

''Hinata'' says the mother gently while trying to get her breath.

''Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata that will be her name.'' The mother continued.

And so a new life is brought into the world. Without knowing the dangers of the world.

She sleeps for now.

A hour later, in the same home, people discussing or arguing if you listen closely.

About the baby. That is a girl.

''Girls are weak! There good for noting other than marriage!'' Throws one.

''Give her a chance. We don't known jet. Maybe she will be so good as The slug princess. '' Argues the other.

A other comments on it.

The father of the girl, that is also the clan leader, looks to how many people argue with a shanking head.

But he isn't the only one.

In the corner of the rooms is an older women who has been silence this whole evening and watch how others try to prove there point, speaks up.

''If I'm not mistaken had the Uchiha clan head also a girl in the end of July.''

The room that has been full of arguing is silence now.

Because what the women said is after all the truth. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto had a girl this summer.

''But the Uchiha girl is second born!'' Says a man no older than forty.

''And the first born is a boy, who is a genius!'' Says someone ells in the room.

''That may be truth. But your forgetting that he is only a boy now. And the shinobi world is harsh. A prodigy he may be, in the shinobi world nobody is spared. If he doesn't have a strong will, he will break. And a broken tool you discard. Then the girl will be the clan head. '' Continues the women as if she didn't have to stop.

Once again is the room silence. The words that spoken are wise.

But the silence once again is broken by the same man as before.

''That doesn't have anything to do with our situation.''

''Yes it does. Hinata-sama and the Uchiha girl will be in the same class. And girls at that age seek comfort if they find something exiting From familiar faces. The will become friends. Isn't that lucky for us? The Uchiha clan is after all one of the most powerful clans of the shinobi world.'' The women says.

''That doesn't matter! Who said that Uchiha Itachi will break? If he doesn't all your facts will go out of the window!'' The man argues back.

The room is brought into chaos.

''Silence!'' Says the clan head.

''Thank you Takao-san and Izumi-san. We shall decide what we are going to do now. Will we let a girl be the clan heiress? Or will we wait till my wife will give me a son without knowing what she could be?''

Hushed voices.

Rising hands.

Decision taken.

Ink written on paper.

Blood spilt.

Contract sight.

On black and white stats :

**_From now on is Hyuuga Hinata officially the clan heiress._**

**_If Hyuuga Hiashi dies Hyuuga Hinata will take his place._**

**_The Branch family will protect her with their life. _**

**Months later**..

Alright I can do this. Slowly I stand up, take a step and fall (again). I glare at plafond. It is not fair! I tried to take a step for almost a week and I fall every time! Standing up is easily enough but if I only try to take one little step, I fall.

''Satomi-chan!''

And then there is _that. _

My parents found it necessary that I can play with someone my own age. Well.. my body's age. And I get it, it isn't healthy that I only see my brother and parents. But god, why is that thing so annoying?

Don't get me wrong, I have patience. I can forgive, if it is reasonable. But this **_thing._** Is just too much. This thing has a name, Asami meaning 'morning beauty'. While she isn't a beauty. And definitely not in the morning. She screams, bitts, cries about the silliest thing but most of all .walk. And her chakra is like. Like a bomb. It is everywhere. In other words she is plan annoying!

And she has too ask something _every _freaking minute. She can't say much. But one thing she can say is:

''Satomi-chaaaaan''

Unfortunately for me she is one of the clan elders daughter. So I can't make her cry. Why? I have to be polite. Control myself. And don't show that I'm annoyed.

But she does give me an excuse to talk. So she is good for one thing at least.

'My second birthday is better than the first.' My first birthday was a total tiring thing. I couldn't say a thing, couldn't walk and I wasn't allowed to fall asleep. So a total waste of time. 'Time where I unfortunately don't have enough of.'

But the second birthday is so much better. Not only can I walk, understand what they are saying and talk (Only simple words. It is funny though that my first word was 'talk' if you don't count trying to say my brother's name) but the presents are so much better. I got books! Lots of books. Simple books but books non the least. Books are good. Books are my future. Of course I have to train and train hard. But as a two year old you can't do anything.

But books. Books are good. The only thing not good about books is that you have to read them. And to read a book you have to know how to read the language that the book your reading is in. And I can't read Japans. But I will learn. I have to learn and learn fast. I have to survive this world. After all, only the strong ones survive.

It is perfect weather. The sun is shining but it isn't too warm. No clouds in the sky. All in all the perfect weather to decipher a book so that I understand more of the language and learn more about this world. Well, that was the plan.

''Satomi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!'' says Asami.

''What is it Asami-chan?'' I say while I don't try to winch at the loudness of her voice.

''I'm bored!''

I sight. Some people never change. Asami is one of those. She is still the annoying, too curious, no manners child, still bomb chakra, she was the first time I met her.

She will never be a good kunochi. She either pass the test and gets herself killed soon after. Or she will never pass and be married off to some rich man or uchiha to 'keep the uchiha line pure'. That last one could happen to me if I am not careful. An arranged marriage could happen to any girl and women of the clan.

As long the father, and sometimes the mother, agrees to the marriage. You can get married to a complete stranger. It is hard, but the truth. This is one of my reasons that I have to become a kunochi on whatever cost.

''Satomi-chan I'm bored!'' Says the voice of the one and only Uchiha Asami.

''Why don't you go outside? It is a beautiful day.'' 'I hope she go's than can I read my book out in silence. Well try to read it..'

''I don't want to! I want you!'' Asami looks at me with _that _look. That look that screams I-am-a-spoiled-brat-and-command-you-to-obey-me. But the what she says sounds wrong one so many levels. Just.. Huh I'm too young for this. Woo never thought I would thing something like that. But at the problem at hand.

I look at Asami. She has black hair that is in one little tail. After all she doesn't have much hair jet. Nether have I. But I have more hair and is slightly longer than hers. My skin is a tint lighter than hers. That is properly because while I love the sun and everything outside doors, I don't go outside much. Partly because I want to (try) to read and write everything I know of Naruto in English, French and even a little Spanish. And I am a two year old. And a two year old doesn't go alone outside.

Asami all though almost old as me, she is 4 months older, does go outside often because she has a nanny. Her mother died during a mission when she was one which isn't that strange in this world. It's actually a normal day-thing Sad but truth. In this world people die way to soon. And many children are an orphan. The only way that I know about that Asami's mother died such a way was actually only because the nanny. But anyway the nanny doesn't have much to do than watching Asami and feeding her and sometimes her father I suppose.

She is very spoiled though. The nanny doesn't know how to handle her very well when she is crying so she gets what she wants, when she wants it. And her father. He is one of the elders. So he is rich's and almost never home. Almost like my father. I can scare her. But that would lead to a crying Asami and a crying Asami leads to an angry parent. And an angry parent to not lady like. So no. I won't scare her. What then? Oh..

Looks like I have to manipulate her. Again. I look at Asami.

''But Asomi-chan I'm reading a book and it is a veeeeeeery good book about a princes… ''

I look between my eyelashes to see if it works. And like many times before it does.

and a prince that are in love and the dragon attacked and now the princes is in tears because the prince is wounded I really want to know the ending.'' I let tears roll of my eyes.

''Nononono!'' says Asami.

I feel my mound form a smirk, but I hold it in. I don't want to screw up this act.

''Really Asami-chan?'' I say in my best hopeful voice. And with my cuteness as a 2 and half year old.. I'm a powerful weapon.

''Yes. I'm soooo sorry. I leave you alone now.''

And Asami turns around and runs away.

While that is taken care of.

Now about this book..

This sight means something like love I think. No that isn't right that line isn't suppose too be there if it means love.

I look at the book at my right. In this book is every sight I managed to decipher. I don't have a lot sights (only 43 if have deciphered so far). But it helps. The pictures in the book help also. So as long that I don't understand Japanese enough to read a picture book without 'my little helping book' I can't begin to read a normal book.

I sight. I have got a lot work to do. And I haven't even started to train to be a kunochi jet!

But I have to. I can't fail. Because if I fail… No. No I won't fail. Failing is not an option.

Mother is making food.

Father is at work or something like that. I never can guess what my father is doing. Even if he is home.

Nii-san is training.

And I? I'm wondering how I can ask my mother to well.. Help me become a lady?

How do I ask something like that without sounding to obvious?

My mother was a ninja after all, before she had my brother and me.

She will see under the underneath. And maybe even underneath that.

So how do I ask her?

''Satomi what is it?'' My mother's voice snaps me out of my thinking.

''Mother I .'' Crap! What do I say?! Say something. She is waiting.

And she is. She even has turned to me with her full attention.

She is making food.. That is it!

''Mom.. Can I.. Can I help with the food?'' I ask with embarrassed. And I really am embarrassed this time..

Mother looks at me with surprise and with well curiosity. I would be to if my daughter out of nowhere asks if she can help with making the food. And even more with a daughter that isn't interested in hardly anything.

''Of course you can.'' Mother answers my question.

And so with much help of my mother, everything is so tall when you're a 3 year old, I help her.

Small things. Giving the vegetables. And so okaa-san and I made the food.

That evening was filled with smiles for once. Nii-san was proud that I helped mother.

Otou-san was like always but more at ease. My mother smiled. And I? I was happy for a moment. Truly happy. For now it was simple. Just okaa-san, otou-san, nii-san and me.

* * *

IZUMI meaning "spring, fountain" (泉) - Japanese girl name.

_TAKAO meaning "nobleman" (__貴夫__) - Japanese boy name._

Okaa-san: mother

Otou-san: father

Nii-san: (older) brother

The slug princess: One of the many names from Senju Tsunade. She is also known as The legendary sucker and the fifth Hokage.

Uchiha Asami: Is a oc I created. She doesn't exist in Naruto.

And about Hinata. So far as I know she was the heiress. But so far I know she is never official been the clan heiress. So when her sister was born, who turned to been more powerful than Hinata, Hanabi was made the clan heiress.

-Chimika


End file.
